Pablo Swordmaster's History
Pablo Swordmaster was one of the first EITC players, and former leader of the EITC. His guild, The EITC Elites was the first guild that had the word "EITC" in it, but that name got suspended due to a copyright issue. He now heads a guild called Beckett's Fears ( fears are an elite assassin unit ). Samuel Redbeard is helping Pablo Swordmaster to rebuild the EITC which Captain Leon has taken over. Samuel Redbeard is up to leading the EITC when after this history its really obvious what happened. Pablo Swordmaster will be in charge of it, or at least with someone else and nothing more. Pablo Swordmaster's Early Life Pablo Swordmaster was born in an ordinary shack in England. His parents were from Spain they were normal Tailors. Pablo Swordmaster was removed from his house when he was four years old because of a noble that requested a servant. Lord James Yorengouth was his name. Pablo Swordmaster's service in the house was to clean lamps, shine boots and much more things like that. Two EITC Black Guards looted Lord James Yorengouth's house when Pablo Swordmaster was six years old, taking him with them. Pablo Swordmaster learned much things about these two EITC assassins that considered him a son, they were called The Swordmaster Brothers, two elite assassins that worked for the EITC. That's where the Swordmaster name comes from. These two were not famous at all, they were poor and homeless. So his job was pretty much all they've gotten. When Pablo Swordmaster reached fourteen years he was taken away by some Navy Captain that had a ship. Pablo Swordmaster had to serve as cabin boy, and alert the watch if neccessary. Unfortunetly, his ship was looted by the pirates, but he got away, because of hiding in a crate. After that he lived his life with a pirate girl called (when he was nineteen years old) "Queen of Seas". Then she got killed on a ship boarded by a French Fencer. Then Pablo Swordmaster joined the EITC and reached to General with twenty four years old. Two Years ago he met tons of men that were his partners in the EITC. Some of these men were: Usman, James Macstealer, Giratina Origin Forme, Samuel Redbeard, Jim Gunshot and more. In 1719 (2008) Pablo Swordmaster and some of his men planned the famous "Invasion of Tortuga" that Captain Leon amd some other people claimed to create. This plan was a total success but then pirates re-covered the island. Samuel Redbeard one of Pablo's men in 1722 (2008), successfully claimed leadership after Pablo left. his first guild was EITC Elites. Lord Swordmaster and the destruction of Port Royal Pablo Swordmaster was kind of responsable for the assassination of the Governor, father of Elizabeth Swann,Governor of Port Royal. Pablo & the Governor conspired together to adquire the heart of Davy Jones, the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Pablo thought there would be no trouble in adquiring it but he was wrong, instead of him, stealing the heart, he told the Governor to do it, since he was Guarding the heart that morning and it would be easier to adquire the heart. But then Pablo realized there was someone else guarding the heart. He turned his head around and saw the Governor Swan get stabbed by one barnacle-head in Davy Jones' Crew. After that. Lord Beckett realized the whole Port Royal was furious because the rumors said he killed the Governor. And decided to call Captain Ellison Shaw to blow the whole place up with his mercenaries, putting a barrel of gunpowder in the beach everyday. And now, the old Port Royal's gone. Pablo Swordmaster's Return Pablo Swordmaster has returned even though he got deleted long time ago (in 2009). He traveled to England, and earned the title Lord of Nothern Scotland given to him by King George II. He owns the Castle of Rinyard.